Remember Me
by MsSkye
Summary: I met the love of my life when I was seventeen, but haven't seen him in twenty-eight years. If only I remembered him after the curse the evil queen casted was broken. I don't remember anything of my past, but will being dragged to another realm after trying to stop two people, who tried to kill us all, from kidnapping Henry jog my memories?


**Story disclaimer: I do NOT own Once Upon A Time, I only own my OC Calista.**

 **This is the first time I'm sharing my stories with anyone. I've been thinking about this one for a while and finally started on it. I really hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter 1

Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror and thought 'who am I' or 'what am I doing here'? For as long as I could remember, these questions were constantly running through my mind.

From someone else's point of view they would think 'she's only seventeen, she still has her whole life ahead of her to figure that out, not right now'. But they're wrong. They couldn't be more wrong.

I never felt as if I belonged here living as I am. I always feel lost and that I should be far away from here. This isn't my home. Where is home for me? I don't know, but I know for sure that it's not here in Storybrooke.

Almost a week ago things started to make sense...well, sort of. Apparently the whole town was under a curse by the mayor/evil queen, Regina for the past 28 years. The curse was broken and everyone's memories were brought back and happy to remember who they really are and to find their loved ones. Well, almost everyone because I didn't.

I was missing a huge chunk of my life. The farthest I could remember was waking up on a ship, a pirate ship that belonged to Captain Hook. I didn't know who I was or how I got there. Apparently I was found at sea, barely alive on a raft and Hook took me aboard. I wasn't sure if it was because he's a pirate or not, but I didn't believe his answer. Since I couldn't prove anything, I didn't argue. He dropped me off at the next port and we went our separate ways. I was on my own with no idea who I was for month before the curse happened.

For the past 28 years I've gone by Lyla but I just knew that wasn't my name. Even before the curse happened I didn't go by any name but once it was broken, I kept hearing a faint voice calling to me in my head saying 'Calista'. I didn't know who it was but I knew deep down that it was my name, my real name. I felt drawn to the boy's voice. I just wish I could remember who it was.

I didn't have any friends in Storybrooke. I liked to keep to myself and wander the woods. I knew them like the back of my hand. I felt more at ease here than in town. Like the voice, I was drawn to them.

*~BeLiEvE~*

Like usual, I spent most of my day in the woods, but when i kept feeling the ground trembling, I went into town. I was a little surprised to see everyone freaking out. I didn't get all the details just that a backfire to the curse was activated and pretty much we all were going to die. You would think I would be freaking out and be scared of dying, but I was feeling numb like usual.

I make my way towards the docks and sit down looking towards the horizon waiting for the end as the trembling became really bad until it just stopped.

'Huh, guess the "savior" saved us all again' I think to myself. I didn't move until I heard some voices.

"Relax, kid we aren't going to hurt you," says a woman's voice.

"Just everybody I love, you tried to blow up Storybrooke." I knew that voice, it was Henry. I wasn't friends with him or his family but he always seemed like a good kid.

"That was never the point."

"It wasn't?"

"See we came here to destroy magic Henry," a man now explains, "but then we found something more important, something that changed everything. "

I could now see them as they come from the side of the building.

"You." He continued, before giving Henry a sharp tug to move along. I've never seen these people before but I knew they weren't good news especially when I noticed Henry's hands were tied up.

I usually stay out of everyone's business but I couldn't sit back and do nothing. "Hey!" I yell to them when they get close to me at the end of the pier.

"Stay away girl this doesn't concern you," the woman sneered.

I roll my brown eyes, "it might not but I know you're not taking Henry."

"Lyla, they were trying to kill us all!" Henry tells me just to get a painful yank to his arm from the man.

I step close to them, "let him go."

The woman rolls her eyes at me, "we don't have time for this." She throws something

We come to the end of the pier and Tamara throws a bean into the water. I watch confused until I see it become a portal. They plan on taking Henry to a different realm! I jump into action and grab Henry's arm and try to pull him away. The woman tries to attack me but a punch her in the face. Before I can do anything else, arms are wrapped around me pulling me away from her. I look up to see the man.

'Henry!" I hear the voices of Henry's family call from behind us.

"Just take her!" The woman yells to the man holding me before pulling us into a run and jumping off the pier into the swirling vortex below us. It swallows up in a flash of colors, leaving Storybrooke behind.

Little did I know that I would be finding the answers to who I really was where we were going.

 **Please review!**


End file.
